


"Hinlegen!"

by Madame_LeFabulous



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boerne is helping, Drugs, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Thiel Is Sick, kind of
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_LeFabulous/pseuds/Madame_LeFabulous
Summary: Eine Spur heftiger als gewollt schüttelte Boerne Thiels Hände ab und erhob sich. Sicherheitsabstand war vielleicht auch eine gute Idee.„Thiel“, begann er mit bebender Stimme, „kommen Sie, ich bringe Sie jetzt in ihre Wohnung. Dort legen Sie sich ins Bett und in ein paar Stunden ist alles wieder in Ordnung.“„Ins Bett is‘ ‘ne gute Idee, aber nich‘ alleine“, grinste Thiel.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Kudos: 34





	"Hinlegen!"

„Professor Boerne, ich- Sind Sie zuhause?“

„Fräulein Krusenstern? Sagen Sie, Sie verfügen doch über eine Uhr, oder?“

„Ja, aber…Chef, lassen Sie das doch bitte mal kurz – hören Sie, ich bräuchte mal Ihre Hilfe hier-“

„Was haben Sie denn? Warum ist es so laut bei Ihnen?“

„Ich bin gleich bei Ihnen, Herr- Man, Chef, wir sind doch gleich da!“

* * *

Es klickte. Aufgelegt.

Karl-Friedrich Boerne musterte konsterniert den Bildschirm seines Smartphones. Was war denn das gerade gewesen? Nadeshda Krusenstern hatte ja wirklich sehr aufgebracht geklungen – was natürlich trotzdem kein Grund war, ohne einer der herkömmlichen Grußformen mitten im Gespräch den Anruf zu beenden. Merkwürdig. 

Er schüttelte den Kopf, beschloss aber, mit seiner geplanten Abendgestaltung fortzufahren. Boerne zog den Gürtel seines schwarzen Morgenmantels, den er über seinem Pyjama trug, etwas enger und nahm wieder auf dem Sofa Platz, wo er es sich mit einem guten, nein, einem ausgezeichneten Glas Wein und _Tosca_ bequem gemacht hatte. Die Aufnahme der Aufführung von 1956 in Paris mit Maria Callas gehörte eindeutig zu seinen Lieblingsplatten. Er griff nach der Fernbedienung und ließ die Musik weiterlaufen. Ah, das Duett zwischen Tosca und Scarpia… Voller Wonne schloss er die Augen. _Bellissimo._

Kaum hatte er damit begonnen, sich wieder voll und ganz der Musik hinzugeben, schrillte die Türklingel. „Hat man denn nicht einmal an einem Freitagabend seine verdiente Ruhe“, murrte Boerne leise, während er sich genervt erhob und zur Tür eilte. Wenn das jetzt die Krustenstern war, dann Gnade ihr Gott!

Als er die Tür aufriss, bot sich ihm jedoch ein sehr kurioser Anblick, der ihn sämtliche bissigen Tiraden sofort vergessen ließ: Nadeshda, die einigermaßen verzweifelt aussah, hatte einen Arm um Kommissar Frank Thiel geschlungen, der von einem Bein auf das andere trat und scheinbar selig vor sich hin grinste. „Hallooo, Boerne!“ Er winkte ihm doch tatsächlich zu. 

„Wa-?“

„Wir haben einen Verdächtigen observiert“, erklärte Nadeshda eilig, „und der ist auf einmal in irgend so ‘nem Club verschwunden. Der Chef ist hinterher, und als er nach den vereinbarten fünfzehn Minuten noch nicht wieder da war, bin ich rein und…naja, Sie sehen ja.“ Sie wedelte mit der freien Hand in Richtung Thiel, der jetzt irgendwas vor sich brabbelte. „Jemand muss ihm irgendwas gegeben haben, gespritzt oder ins Getränk, ich hab‘ keine Ahnung.“

Boerne begutachtete den konfusen Thiel jetzt mit wissenschaftlicher Neugier und auch ein wenig Sorge, fühlte sich jedoch immer noch ein wenig seiner _Tosca_ verpflichtet. „Aber was wollen Sie denn bei mir? Er sollte ins Krankenhaus, vor allem auch weil Sie ja nicht wissen, was genau da in seinen Adern zirkuliert.“ 

„Jaaaah, ich weiß“, Nadeshda klang entnervt, „aber der Chef wollte nun mal unbedingt zu Ihnen.“

Boerne verschränkte die Arme, noch nicht bereit, klein beizugeben. „Da ich kein Labor im Badezimmer habe und folglich kein toxikologisches Gutachten machen kann, wäre es sehr unklug, meine – wenn auch kompetente – Wenigkeit dem Krankenhaus vorzuziehen.“

„Professor Boerne, bitte, ich-“

In diesem Augenblick nahm Thiel ihnen jede weitere Diskussion ab, indem er sich unwirsch von Nadeshda losmachte, Boerne einfach zur Seite schob und in seine Wohnung stolperte.

„Thiel, Sie können doch nicht…!“

Nadeshda grinste erleichtert. „Gut, ich sehe, Sie haben das im Griff! Ich bin dann weg. Tschüs, Herr Professor!“ Sie hatte es sehr eilig, die Treppen hinunter- und zur Haustür hinauszueilen.

Boerne blieb mit offenem Mund zurück. Man hatte ihn einfach überrumpelt, anders konnte er sich das nicht erklären. Normalerweise ließ er sich doch nicht einfach so leicht übertölpeln, und schon gar nicht von -

„Boerneeeeee“, schallte es aus dem Wohnzimmer. „Kommst du?“

„ _O tempera, o mores!_ “, seufzte Boerne und verdrehte die Augen. Das konnte ja heiter werden. Aber vielleicht sollte er doch mal einen genaueren Blick auf Thiel werfen. Schließlich konnte sowas auch ganz schön gefährlich werden. Er schloss die Tür und marschierte ins Wohnzimmer zu Thiel. Dieser hatte sich inzwischen breitbeinig auf das Sofa gepflanzt, sein Weinglas ausgetrunken und grinste so breit, dass Boerne unweigerlich Assoziationen zur Gattung der _Ceratophrys_ zog.

„Na endlich, da bist du ja“, sagte Thiel und klopfte mit der Hand neben sich. Zwischen ihm und der Armstütze des Sofas war noch ein kleines Plätzchen frei. „Setz dich zu mir!“

Boerne blies sich entrüstet auf. „Thiel, das ist immer noch meine Wohnung! Wenn hier jemand einen Platz anbietet, dass obliegt das allein mir als Hausherrn!“ Dass Thiel ihn auf einmal duzte, ließ er vorerst unkommentiert. „Was um alles in der Welt ist denn mit Ihnen passiert?“

Seine Worte hatten nicht die gewünschte ernüchternde Wirkung auf den blonden Kommissar. Er stand zwar auf, aber einzig und allein um Boerne am Arm zu packen und mit sich zu ziehen, bis sie nebeneinander auf den weichen Polstern landeten. Dicht an dicht. „Meine Güte, Thiel, was haben Sie denn eingeworfen?“, erkundigte sich Boerne, jetzt mit einer Spur Besorgnis.

„Weiß nich‘“, brummelte Thiel, „is‘ aber nich‘ schlimm. Fühl mich großartig.“ Er legte einen Arm um Boerne.

„Aha. Großartig fühlen Sie sich also. Vielleicht auch aufgekratzt? Ein wenig hibbelig? Euphorisch?“, hakte Boerne nach, die halbe Umarmung gekonnt ignorierend.

„Jaah, das auch“, kam es von Thiel. „Einfach echt gut halt. Solltest du auch mal probieren!“

„Danke“, erwiderte Boerne, „ich konsumiere nichts, was auf der falschen Seite der Legalität wandelt. Bei Ihnen sieht das ja schon aufgrund familiärer Gepflogenheiten anders aus.“ Thiels Hand streichelte jetzt seinen Oberarm. 

„Weißt du, wie ich mich noch fühl, Boerne?“, fragte Thiel. Er klang plötzlich recht heiser, was den Rechtsmediziner dazu veranlasste, ihm einen besorgten Blick zuzuwerfen. Der brütete doch nicht etwa eine Erkältung aus? 

„Wie denn, Thiel?“

„Erregt.“

„Sie…bitte was?“

„Du hast mich schon verstanden.“

Boerne wurde es jetzt warm. Spürte er gerade das kleine bisschen Wein, das er vorhin getrunken hatte? Oder, und daran wagte er kaum zu denken, war es etwa Thiel, der diese plötzliche Wärme verursachte? _Oh bitte nicht…reiß dich zusammen, Boerne. Komm schon._

Sein Gehirn arbeitete unterdessen blitzschnell und spuckte sofort die richtigen Fakten aus. „Bei diesem Gesamtzustand würde ich darauf tippen, dass man Ihnen mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit Amphetamine verabreicht hat“, dozierte er rasch. Thiels Hand knetet jetzt seine Schulter, was merkwürdigerweise gar nicht so unangenehm war. „Sie wirken nicht sehr aufgedreht, deshalb vermute ich, dass die Dosis nicht allzu hoch war“, fuhr er etwas atemlos fort, „dennoch kann die Wirkung einige Stunden anhalten. Sie müssen einfach darauf warten, dass es abklingt.“

Thiel schien keineswegs beunruhigt. „Na, dann musst du mir eben helfen, die paar Stunden rumzukriegen“, grinste er. Seine Finger fanden die sensible Stelle hinter Boernes Ohrläppchen und dieser bekam eine unwillkürlich Gänsehaut. _Oh nein. Nein, nein, nein._ Kein Wunder, dass Nadeshda so versessen darauf gewesen war, Thiel loszuwerden.

Als sich Thiels freie Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel legte, zuckte er zusammen. „Thiel, was soll das? Sie sollten sich einfach hinlegen, dann geht das schon vorbei. In Ihrer Wohnung, wohlgemerkt.“ 

Doch der Kommissar sah ihn nur an, mit diesem eigentümlich intensiven Blick aus erweiterten Pupillen, die seine blauen Iris wie einen schmalen Ring aussehen ließen. _Oh Gott, diese Augen_. „Hast du nich‘ gehört, was ich gesagt hab?“, brummelte er. Seine Hand blieb, wo sie war, die andere kraulte jetzt Boernes Nacken. Das waren in der Tat ungünstige Entwicklungen, ging es dem durch den Kopf.

„Thiel, das hier-“

„Ich bin geil, Boerne“, Thiels heisere Tonlage rutschte ein Stück nach unten, wurde beinahe raubtierhaft, „und ich will…dich.“

Boerne versuchte es mit Vernunft, was sehr mühsam war, wenn die eigenen Gedanken in eindeutig verbotene Gefilde abdrifteten. „Thiel, Sie Sind außer sich. Sie stehen unter Drogeneinfluss und haben keine Ahnung, was Sie wollen. Gehen Sie bitte einfach in Ihre Wohnung, und ich sehe alle paar Stunden nach Ihnen“, versprach er. _Bitte, geh._

Doch Thiel kannte keine Gnade. Er wirkte erhitzt und begann jetzt, an Boernes Morgenmantel herumzunesteln. Zog die Schleife auf, worauf der Gürtel seine eigentliche Funktion nicht mehr erfüllte. Tastete gierig nach Boernes Seidenpyjama. „Thiel!“

„Was denn?“ Thiel setzte einen treuherzigen Blick auf. „Willst du nich‘?“

Boerne spürte einen Schweißtropfen an seiner Schläfe. „Das…das ist doch vollkommen irrelevant! Bitte lassen Sie das doch einfach!“ Natürlich wollte er. Dass sein Nachbar bereits Jahren in allen möglichen (und unmöglichen) Fantasieszenarien in seinem Kopf herumgeisterte und für mehr als eine schlaflose Nacht verantwortlich war, war Boernes am besten gehütetes Geheimnis. Dieser Mann war sein Verderben, das war ihm von Anfang an klar gewesen. Alles in ihm schrie danach, diesem brennenden Verlangen nachzugeben. Doch weil er auch wusste, dass Thiel ohne die Drogen in seinem Blut niemals so reagieren würde, musste er standhaft bleiben. 

Eine Spur heftiger als gewollt schüttelte Boerne Thiels Hände ab und erhob sich. Sicherheitsabstand war vielleicht auch eine gute Idee. „Thiel“, begann er mit bebender Stimme, „kommen Sie, ich bringe Sie jetzt in ihre Wohnung. Dort legen Sie sich ins Bett und in ein paar Stunden ist alles wieder in Ordnung.“

„Ins Bett is‘ ‘ne gute Idee, aber nich‘ alleine“, grinste Thiel.

„Thiel!“

„Was denn? Tu doch nich‘ so. Du machst mich schon seit Jahren verrückt.“ Jetzt verließ auch Thiel seinen Platz auf dem Sofa und kam langsam auf Boerne zu. „Und ich glaub‘, dir geht’s da auch so.“

Boerne stand jetzt buchstäblich mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Thiel baute sich vor ihm auf, musterte ihn durchdringend und gleichzeitig so verlangend und sehnsüchtig, dass ihm der Blick durch und durch ging. Jede Faser seines Körpers flehte ihn an, Thiel einfach zu geben, nach was es ihm verlangte, und alle Risiken in den Wind zu schlagen. Doch Boerne war sich im Klaren, dass Thiel irgendwann aus seinem Amphetaminrausch erwachen würde…und dann? Er würde Boerne dafür hassen und verachten, dass er seinen Zustand ausgenutzt hatte. Thiel würde sich angewidert abwenden, und es wäre nicht nur eine gute Arbeitsbeziehung, sondern auch ihre Freundschaft ruiniert und für immer verloren. 

Thiel jedoch sah das anders, oder vielmehr – eines seiner Körperteile sah das anders. Der Kommissar stand so dicht bei Boerne, dass dieser spürte, wie sich seine Härte an ihn presste. Herrgott nochmal, musste ihm das Schicksal immer alles so schwer machen? Ihm brach erneut der Schweiß aus, und er fühlte, wie sein Blut jetzt eindeutig in südlichere Körperregionen strömte. Und plötzlich waren Thiels Lippen auf den seinen, seine warme feuchte Zunge, die um Einlass bat und seine sanft neckte. _Nur für einen Moment, einen winzigen köstlichen Moment…_

Mit dem letzten Rest an Selbstbeherrschung, den er aufbringen konnte, stieß Boerne Thiel von sich. „Hören Sie auf damit!“, fuhr er ihn an. Wütend auf Thiel, wütend auf sich selber. Auf seinen ungehorsamen, verräterischen Körper. Er packte den kleineren Mann an der Schulter und bugsierte ihn in sein Schlafzimmer. „Hinlegen!“, kommandierte er barsch. „Aber sofort!“

Wider Erwarten gehorchte Thiel, wenn auch mit anzüglich blitzenden Augen. „Ich mag’s, wenn du so dominant bist“, nuschelte er. Er streifte Schuhe und Jacke ab und ließ sich auf Boernes blütenweiße Laken fallen.  
Boerne, dem es für einen Moment die Sprache verschlug, atmete tief durch. „Und jetzt“, meinte er etwas ruhiger, „schlafen Sie. Das High wird bald nachlassen, und dann werden Ihnen ein paar Stunden Schlaf guttun. Zu Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit werde ich die Tür abschließen und nur ab und zu nach Ihnen sehen.“ Er fügte nicht hinzu, dass er das vor allem für seine eigene Sicherheit tat. Rasch zog er den Schlüssel ab, der innen an der Schlafzimmertür steckte, verließ den Raum beinahe fluchtartig und verschloss ihn von außen.

Dann lehnte er sich keuchend an die Wand und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seines Morgenmantels den Schweiß von der Stirn. Das war höllisch knapp gewesen. Er war ja auch nur ein Mensch mit…nun ja, mit Bedürfnissen. Sehnsüchten. Wünschen. Und im Moment betrafen all diese Sehnsüchte Thiel.

Boerne eilte ins Bad. Zu wissen, dass ein erregter und williger Thiel in seinem Bett lag, ließ ihn beinahe schwindelig werden. Er riss sich hastig den Morgenmantel vom Leib und zerrte an seinen Pyjamahosen, bis sie sich um seine Knöchel sammelten. Dann umschloss er sein angeschwollenes Glied mit der Faust. _Oh._ Stellte sich vor, wie Thiel gerade dasselbe tat. In seinem Bett. _Oh Gott._ Wieder fühlte er, wie Thiel sich an ihn presste, sich förmlich an ihm rieb und ihm sagte, wie sehr er ihn wollte. Nur diesmal nüchtern, ohne Drogen, einfach weil die Wahrheit war. Als ihm ein kehliges Stöhnen entkam, schlug er sich hastig die Hand vor den Mund. Nicht auszudenken, wenn Thiel ihn hörte! Seine Bewegungen wurden heftiger, seine Fantasien auch. Thiel, der vor ihm auf die Knie sank und ihn in den Mund nahm. Er, der Thiel aufs Bett warf, dort niederdrückte und ihm zeigte, wie wahnsinnig er ihn seit Jahren machte. Das süße Ziehen in seinem Unterleib wurde stärker und stärker.

Als Boerne kam, musste er sich auf die Unterlippe beißen, und doch entfuhr ihm ein erstickter Schrei. Dann ließ er sich mit weichen Knien auf dem Rand der Badewanne nieder. _Oh._ Selten kam er mit einer solchen Heftigkeit, wenn er sich selbst befriedigte. Da war alles nur Thiels Schuld, dachte er.

* * *

Die Nacht war unruhig gewesen. Boerne sah etwa alle zwei Stunden nach Thiel, um sicherzustellen, dass sich durch den unfreiwilligen Drogenkonsum keine Komplikationen ergaben. Der Kommissar jedoch schlief friedlich den Schlaf der Gerechten und bekam nicht mit, wie Boerne das Zimmer betrat und wieder verließ. Dass sich auf dem Bettlaken jetzt eindeutige Spuren davon befanden, dass Thiel sich vorhin auch etwas Erleichterung verschafft hatte, beschloss Boerne zu ignorieren. Thiel wäre das Ganze am Morgen wahrscheinlich dann ohnehin peinlich genug.

Als es endlich über Münster zu tagen begann, fühlte sich Boerne wie gerädert. Er saß am Küchentisch, vor sich eine Tasse schwarzen Kaffee, und starrte bedrückt vor sich hin. Die Sorge um Thiel war von ihm abgefallen; inzwischen war es klar, dass es kein Anschlag auf sein Leben, sondern wahrscheinlich nur eine Ablenkung, ein dummer Scherz oder gar ein Versehen gewesen war. Sonst hätte Thiel eine viel höhere Dosis erhalten und eine dementsprechend stärkere Reaktion gezeigt. 

Was bei Boerne jetzt zurückblieb, war eine leichte Irritation, wie eine Wunde, an der man sich kratzen wollte, die aber knapp außer Reichweite lag. Er schämte sich für das, was er gestern im Bad getan hatte, und ein leises schlechtes Gewissen, dass er Thiels Kuss nicht auf der Stelle unterbunden hatte, gesellte sich dazu. Seine einzige Hoffnung war es jetzt, dass Thiel sich an nichts erinnerte…oder aber alles als Ausgeburt einer drogeninduzierten Fantasie abtat. 

„Moin.“

Thiels Stimme, noch belegt vom Schlaf, ließ ihn hochschrecken. Der Kommissar tapste auf ihn zu, und ihm fiel ein, dass er nach seinem letzten Besuch die Tür unverschlossen gelassen hatte. Jetzt stand er vor ihm, seine Nemesis, mit verstrubbeltem Haar, verquollenen Augen und nichts an außer einem ausgebleichten St.-Pauli-Fanshirt und Boxershorts. Sogar so sah er unverschämt gut aus, und auch ein bisschen wie ein anschmiegsamer Teddybär. Boerne konnte über seine unsinnigen Gedankengänge nur mehr resigniert den Kopf schütteln. Er räusperte sich, verlegen durch die lange Stille. „Guten Morgen, Herr Thiel. Wieder nüchtern?“

Thiel setzte sich auf den zweiten Stuhl, der Boerne gegenüberstand. „Glaub schon“, brummte er. „Kopfschmerzen.“ Er kniff die Augen zusammen. 

„Eine leichte bis mittelschwere _Cephalaea_ ist nach dem Konsum von Amphetaminen nicht unüblich“, erklärte Boerne mitfühlend. Er schob Thiel ein vorsorglich bereitgestelltes Glas Wasser und eine Kopfschmerztablette hin. „Hier. Damit wird es gleich besser.“

Thiel nickte dankbar, legte sich die kleine weiße Tablette auf die Zunge und spülte sie hinunter. 

„Sie sollten heute allgemein darauf achten, viel zu trinken“, redete Boerne nervös weiter. „Essen Sie nur etwas Leichtes, sonst könnte sich Übelkeit bemerkbar machen. Spätestens morgen sollten dann aber alle Symptome verflogen sein, hoffe ich.“

Der Kommissar brummte zustimmend und drehte das Wasserglas in seinen Händen. „Danke, dass Sie mich haben bleiben lassen“, meinte er nach einer Weile leise.

„Danken Sie mir nicht dafür, Thiel. Als Arzt konnte ich nichts anderes verantworten“, entgegnete Boerne angespannt. 

Thiel warf ihm einen schnellen Blick zu. „Mja…ich weiß schon noch, dass ich ‘bisschen aufdringlich war.“

 _Oh nein._ „Nun, das kommt vor. Amphetamine haben, wie auch Kokain, eine solche Wirkung. Was…was wissen Sie denn sonst noch so?“

Thiels Ohren färbten sich rot, und Boerne konnte nicht umhin, das irgendwie, ganz unwissenschaftlich, süß zu finden. 

„Hab‘ Sie geküsst“, nuschelte er, ohne Boerne anzusehen. „‘Schuldigung.“

Boerne setzte ein betont gleichmütiges Gesicht auf, auch wenn sein Herz zu rasen begann. „Ich sagte doch, das kann passieren. Sie waren ganz einfach nicht Herr Ihrer Sinne, Thiel.“

„Und Sie ha’m mich weggeschoben“, murmelte Thiel weiter. Seine Finger tippten unruhig an das Wasserglas. 

„Nun, ich-“

„Hätt‘ wissen müssen, dass… “

„Dass was?“

„Mja… Dass Sie nich‘…“ Thiel brach ab und fuhr sich verlegen durchs Haar, was es noch strubbeliger machte. „Wissen’Se, ich weiß nich‘, wer mir da gestern was gegeben hat, aber es war super. Ich hab mich plötzlich so…mutig gefühlt. Und dann hab‘ ich mir gedacht, ich trau mich einfach….aber…. ach verdammt, ich red‘ zuviel.“ 

„Aber doch nicht so!“

Boerne biss sich auf die Zunge, konnte die Worte, die aus ihm herausgeplatzt waren, aber nicht ungeschehen machen. Geh nicht darauf ein, betete er im Stillen, überhör es doch einfach.

„Wie meinen Sie das?“ Thiel sah ihn jetzt an. Ein bisschen misstrauisch, aber aufmerksam und mit einer winzigen Spur…Hoffnung? 

Jetzt war es an Boerne, rot zu werden. Sollte er es wagen? Was, wenn er sich irrte?

„Komm schon, Boerne, red‘ mit mir.“ Thiel war wieder dazu übergegangen, ihn zu duzen.

Die Finger des Rechtsmediziners spielten nervös mit dem Gürtel seines Morgenmantels. Derselbe Gürtel, den Thiel gestern geöffnet hatte. Er fasste sich ein Herz. Wahrscheinlich war es besser, einfach darüber zu reden. Sollte er sich irren, und der Pessimist in ihm war fest dieser Ansicht, dann konnte man dieses … Problem ja wie erwachsene Menschen aus der Welt schaffen. Und nach Peru ziehen. Oder so etwas in der Art.

„Ich meinte damit, dass ich Ihre Aufmerksamkeiten ausschließlich dann schätze, wenn Sie psychisch und physisch ganz bei sich und frei von jedweden Intoxikationen sind.“ Er sprach leise und schnell. „Alles andere wäre nicht zu vereinbaren mit meiner Vorstellung von beiderseitigem Einverständnis.“ Ein tiefer Atemzug. „Ich hätte nicht zulassen dürfen, dass Sie mich küssen. Ich hätte es sofort beenden müssen, ich weiß, aber….ich konnte es einfach nicht.“ Er nahm seine Brille ab und sah auf einmal erschreckend jung und traurig aus. „Ich habe mir das so oft gewünscht, Thiel. Aber das ist natürlich keine Entschuldigung.“

Thiel sah ihn einfach nur an, mit diesen unglaublichen eisblauen Augen, und ein zaghaftes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Is‘ das dein Ernst?“, fragte er behutsam. „Du…wolltest mich küssen?“

„Mein Bedürfnis zu scherzen liegt momentan auf gleicher Tiefe mit dem Marianengraben, Thiel.“ Boerne legte sich beschämt eine Hand über die Augen. „Ich wollte noch viel mehr als nur küssen. Aber nicht so. Dafür sind Sie….dafür bist du mir zu wichtig.“ Jetzt war es heraus.

Thiel Lächeln wurde noch eine Spur breiter, was Boerne allerdings nicht sehen konnte. Der Kommissar langte über den Tisch und zog die Hand von Boernes Augen. „Aber wenn ich es wollte und jetzt auch will, und du es auch willst….dann könnten wir doch…?“ Er zwinkerte ihm zu.

Boerne sah ihn ungläubig an. „Du bist mir nicht böse?“, erkundigte er sich mit staubtrockenem Mund.

„Warum denn?“ Thiel zuckte mit den Achseln und drückte seine Hand. „Ich bin dir dankbar. Den ersten Kuss mit dir, an den will ich mich schließlich gut erinnern und ihn nicht für eine Halluzination halten.“

Ein hysterisches Lachen entschlüpfte Boernes Kehle. Passierte da hier gerade wirklich? Träumte er? Waren Amphetamine entgegen aller wissenschaftlich-chemischen Erkenntnisse etwa ansteckend?

Thiel erhob sich, und da er Boerne nicht losließ, zog er ihn einfach mit sich. „Komm mal her“, brummte er und nahm ihn in den Arm. Boerne spürte Thiels Haar an seinem Kinn kitzeln, spürte zwei starke Arme, die ihn festhielten und seine Körperwärme. Sollte es am Ende wirklich so einfach sein? In seinem Bauch begannen sich zaghaft einige Schmetterlinge aus dem Winterschlaf zu erheben und ihre Flügel zu testen. 

Als Thiel den Kopf hob und ihn anlächelte, zögerte Boerne nur ganz kurz, ehe er ihm sein Gesicht zuneigte und ihre Lippen sich trafen. Dieses Mal ohne ganz Schuldgefühle, ohne schlechtes Gewissen. Er kostete Thiels Lippen wie einen edlen Wein. Eine Rarität.

Der Kuss wurde intensiver, als sich ihre Zungen fanden, und bald stöhnte Thiel in seinen Mund. Boerne spürte seine Erregung hart und heiß an seiner Hüfte, und auch er selbst verspürte den Drang, seinen Unterleib an Thiel zu pressen.

„Komm“, flüsterte er rau, als sie sich voneinander lösten, „wir legen uns hin, im Bett ist es bequemer.“

Thiel lachte. „Hast du gestern nich‘ auch sowas gesagt?“ 

Boerne dirigierte ihn ins Schlafzimmer, zog ihm unterwegs das Shirt über den Kopf und drückte ihn dann sanft auf die Matratze. „Hinlegen“, befahl er ihm sanft, mit einem verheißungsvollen Funkeln in den Augen, „Aber sofort!“


End file.
